The Lookout
by DBZLover4Ever
Summary: "Since you're going to be hearing about them a lot, the legend goes like this." Videl moves closer to the cameras so her eyes are clearly visible. "When you collect all seven dragonballs, an eternal dragon comes out and grants you any one wish. Well, it's two now, but it'll be one this time. Crazy, right?" A 'The Office' parody that gives a glimpse into the Z-fighter's lives.


The Lookout

Six months after the defeat of Majin Buu, the Z-fighters meet on the newly-restored Lookout. Their goal is to gather the dragonballs by the end of the day in order to rid the people of their memories of Majin Buu. Since they haven't seen each other in several months, the Z-fighters turn the occasion into a small reunion.

"I don't know why you bothered coming," Vegeta tells his wife as she gets out of her Capsule plane. "The most you can do is try not to get in the way of the ones who can actually find the dragonballs."

"Well, _excuse me _for bringing the Dragonball Radar, " Bulma replies and chucks the radar at his chest. Vegeta snatches it out the air before it hits. "Besides, I also would like to take every opportunity to see the Eternal Dragon, _Vegeta_, is that a crime?"

Krillin and Yamcha laugh quietly behind Vegeta while he grumbles to himself and stalks over to where the rest of the fighters are gathered.

"So, do we have everyone who is coming?" Gohan asks looking around.

"I think so, but where's Goku?" Krillin asks looking around the people.

Gohan shrugs. "He's supposed to be spending time with my mom, but knowing him he's probably trying his best to sneak away and join our dragonball hunt." His last two words are drowned out by the sound of a mid-sized plane landing on the Lookout.

When the door slides open, Mr. Satan emerges followed by a few men carrying large video cameras on their shoulders. The Z-fighters immediately tense when they see Mr. Satan's companions who remain oblivious to the scrutiny. They take out their equipment and set their cameras up on tripods all around the Lookout.

"This is the headquarters of the men and women who helped me defeat the evil known as Majin Buu!" Mr. Satan declares to the cameramen. "Everyone here had an important role in our final battle."

"The hell is he doing here?" Vegeta says upon hearing the unmistakable voice of the World's Savior. "Namek!" Vegeta barks in Piccolo's direction, "I thought this place was designed to repel idiots like him from setting foot on it!"

—

Dende sits in a chair and stares right at the camera, "The Lookout used to have an enchantment that blocked all man-made devices from reaching it. I may have disabled that when I found out that Earthling smoothie shops have delivery planes."

—

"Dad!" Videl says, a frown clearly etched on her face. She pulls him over to a slightly-more secluded part of the Lookout. "Why would you bring cameras on the Lookout? Don't you remember that Gohan's friends want to keep their anonymity?"

"Videl, sweetie, don't worry! These men wanted more information about the circumstances of Buu's defeat and the mysterious people that helped me beat him. I figured that, since after today they won't remember anything that happened or the reason why they were making this film in the first place, anything we say is fine. Even if it is the truth." Videl blinks at her father's words.

Bulma joins the father and daughter pair and says, "I thought about it, and I don't see us ever getting an opportunity like this again. After we make the wish, I may just take the footage and turn it into something that we embarrass these guys endlessly with."

Videl pauses for a couple seconds and glances over her shoulder to where the camera men are conducting a short interview with Gohan. He seems to have also realized the lack of consequences associated with telling the truth, or at least partial truth, to these newcomers. "I don't like this," she mutters and eventually sighs, "but I guess I'll go along with it. So long as they don't follow us when we go look for the dragonballs. Until we make the wish they have to stay on the Lookout."

—

Gohan tells the cameraman, "We've tried to have these group meetings to gather dragonballs or to strategize in different places including Master Roshi's island, Capsule Corp, and even this one time at some buffet place in Satan City." Gohan pauses. "Yeah, that last one was a terrible idea."

—

"Since you're going to be hearing about them a lot, the legend goes like this." Videl moves closer to the cameras so her eyes are clearly visible. "When you collect all seven dragonballs, an eternal dragon comes out and grants you any one wish. Well, it's two now, but it'll be one this time. So yeah, between one and two wishes. Crazy, right?"

—

"Pretty much everyone here a martial artist of some merit," Bulma says to the cameraman. "Except for Marron, the little girl that is walking around, and I. And, well, we don't really count Mr. Satan. He's more of a spectator."

—

"As the unspoken leader of this group," Mr. Satan begins, "I usually let the others make their own decisions and only intercede when I think it is necessary."

—

"We generally ignore everything Mr. Satan says, " Yamcha says to the cameraman. "You find yourself getting a lot less irritated that way."

—

"Well, now we need to figure out how we want to do this," Gohan says to the group. "We only have one radar, and I don't think we've ever had this many people available to help find the dragonballs."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Vegeta replies. "Give me the Dragon radar, and we will be done within the hour."

"No way, Dad!" Trunks says to his father. "Goten and I wanna' look for the dragonballs too!"

"Yeah!" Goten agrees.

Krillin adds, "And I figure, since I came all the way to the Lookout, I might as well get an opportunity to relive some old memories by searching for the dragonballs."

Vegeta rolls his eyes and sneers, "You cue-ball? You're almost as bad as the idiot with the scar on his face! Why don't you leave this to the real men?"

—

"My name is Yamcha!" The former bandit says angrily to the camera. "I _have _helped save the world on more than one occasion. I swear all these people do is make me the butt of their lame jokes. Stupid Saiyans."

—

"Vegeta! Why did you even come to the Lookout if you didn't want to help gather the dragonballs?" Gohan asks, annoyed at the Saiyan Prince's attitude.

"I was under the impression that you of all people would value efficiency," Vegeta replies approaching Gohan in a slightly-threatening manner. "Apparently I was wrong."

Gohan refuses to back up, even when Vegeta gets closer into his personal space. "I'm only going to tell you this once: Get out of my face, Vegeta," He says unflinchingly. Vegeta smirks and backs off.

—

"What's my problem with Vegeta?" Gohan asks the cameraman. "Well he did almost kill my father when he first came to Earth and again six months ago. And he almost succeeded in destroying the planet on more than one occasion in the last decade. But that can't be why." Gohan puts a finger on his chin in thought. "Oh yeah, he's a bastard."

—

Vegeta gathers a ball of light in his hand and says to the cameraman in a deadly voice, "If you don't move that thing out of my face in five seconds, I will destroy you along with it."

—

"I have an idea," Bulma says to the group. "Why don't we turn this into a contest? You can divide yourselves up into six groups and whoever finds their dragonball the fastest gets to go find the last dragonball."

"Wait!" Goten exclaims. "That's not fair, because some of the dragonballs are easier to get than others."

"Then you just need to get lucky, don't you squirt?" Gohan replies, ruffling Goten's hair.

"Fine, I'll participate in your inane contest," Vegeta says. "And obviously, I will go first. I'll keep it more fair by going to get the farthest one from here." Before anyone can object, he leaps off the side of the lookout and speeds off toward the first dragonball. The cameras follow Vegeta's descent for a while.

—

"Oh yeah, pretty much everyone here can fly," Videl says into to the camera. "Except my dad, but I think that might be a good thing. Keeping his feet on the ground is probably the best way to keep him from trying to escape to some fantasy world where he _really_ is the strongest man there."

—

"It's not that I can't fly," Mr. Satan says to the cameras while gazing at the Lookout's edge. "It's that I never was taught. If I jumped over the side or slipped over the edge, someone here would catch me; that's probably the closest I would come to flying."

—

"If he tries it," Yamcha says to the camera, "I want to see who would catch him."

—

Bulma sighs as she watches Vegeta take off. "Well, now that Vegeta's gone maybe we can do this properly. Goten and Trunks, you two are going to be together, right?" The two boys nod in assent.

Videl grabs one of Gohan's hands. "Videl and I can be partners," Gohan says, cheeks slightly pink. Krillin and Yamcha wiggle their eyebrows in the young couple's direction while Goten and Trunks make kissing noises.

"Okay, " Bulma replies, "Piccolo probably wants to be alone. So, Krillin and 18 will you two be partners?"

"Sure, Bul-" Krillin starts.

"I'll stay on the Lookout with Marron," 18 interrupts, voice stern. "Krillin, go with Yamcha."

—

"My wife isn't a cold person persay," Krillin says with a thoughtful expression directed at the camera. "She's just very bossy most of the time. Or—all of the time, really."

—

"I feel like a consolation prize," Yamcha says into the camera.

—

"That's only five groups," Videl says, counting them off.

"Five is fine, the two fastest groups can get the last two dragonballs," Bulma replies. "It doesn't really matter. The contest was really only for Vegeta's sake. Too bad Goku's not participating, because then he would focus all his energy on just beating Goku's time."

"We could let Mr. Satan have a turn," Krillin says, holding back a smile. "He does seem to think that he is the most qualified individual on this floating island."

They look over to see Mr. Satan doing push-ups in front of one camera, counting them as he goes. Videl turns away, her face heating up as she feels the eyes of the others staring at her.

—

"When we're at home and there are no cameras around, he isn't this bad," She says apologetically. Faintly in the background, she hears her father calling out numbers. "He just really likes having other people's attention on him."

—

Three hours later, Vegeta lands on the Lookout, his clothing less-than immaculate. He carries the three-star dragonball in one hand, the radar in the other. Right behind him is Goku, who carries another dragonball. Vegeta glares at the other Saiyan as he arrives and goes straight to where Bulma is sitting.

"Dad, you're back!" Trunks exclaims, running over.

"Woman," Vegeta growls. "Your dragonball and your radar." He drops the items on her lap.

"Wow, Vegeta," She says smugly, "took you long enough. I was starting to get worried. Poor Gohan even fell asleep." She gestures to where Gohan is on the ground snoring. Bulma looks at her watch and says, "Just over three hours."

"It's all the clown's fault." Vegeta makes an expression of extreme distaste. "I found this and was ready to return soon after I left. On my way back, this fool teleported into my path."

"I wanted to help you guys!" Goku explains.

"What he _wanted_ was the Dragon radar for himself and to go find other dragonballs. I saw this as the perfect chance to beat him and win the competition all at once."

"So he punched me in the face," Goku says. "I only fought him until he let go of the radar. When he did, I grabbed it and went to find the next dragonball with him on my back. We traded blows every time he caught up to me. When I finally got the dragonball, he nailed me in the back and took the radar."

Bulma looks back and forth between the two saiyans and cries, "You two could have destroyed the radar! It would take me at least a day to make another one! I should bar you both from the Dragonball hunt!"

"It doesn't look like they did anything to it," Krillin says, taking the radar from Bulma. He turns his head back to Vegeta and Goku and says, "Besides they're both disqualified, anyway. And since they brought two dragonballs, we won't have to send Mr. Satan out either."

Goku looks confusedly at the bald man. "Disqualified?"

"Yeah, Dad," Gohan says brushing his eyes, and slowly standing up. "You guys took three hours to get two dragonballs. We have no idea how you partitioned that time between the two of you. Besides, if we send you out again, you'll probably end up fighting. Next time we'll be waiting for days."

Vegeta growls in anger and angrily flies away from the lookout.

"Vegeta!" Goku calls after him in vain.

"Don't mind him," Bulma says to Goku. "He needs to get over himself." She turns to Piccolo who has been meditating quietly in the corner. "It's your turn." He takes the radar and leaves the Lookout.

After Piccolo is gone, Goku briefly looks around and asks, "So. What's with all the cameras?"

"Mr. Satan felt like he needed an ego boost. And we figured 'why not?' when we realized that none of it would matter after we made the wish," Krillin replies.

Bulma says, "Shouldn't we be asking you the questions, Goku? Aren't you supposed to be spending time with Chi-Chi?"

Goku puts his hand behind his head and laughs uneasily. "She sorta' kicked me out of the house when I started to eat everything she was preparing for dinner."

—

"Chi-Chi's been acting really weird since I came back after fighting Buu," he says to the camera while scratching his head. "She's not any louder than usual, but she mentions the last few years a lot. When she gets in her moods, I feel like having me around only makes her angrier."

—

"He's not the greatest father, really. Or husband. But he tries, I guess," Gohan says to the camera. "I mean, just because he left us for seven years doesn't mean he doesn't care, right?"

—

"Hey, Gohan," Videl greets when she sees him for the first time since his nap. "Um . . . What's that on the back of your pants?" Gohan turns around and sees a long tail trailing behind him.

"My tail grew back!" he yells, alarmed. He lifts it up and the fake tail comes off in his hand. "Oh, it's fake." Gohan looks back at Videl, her face a clear picture of shock.

"Gohan, there was something very wrong with that last sentence." She says, her eyes still wide with surprise.

"It's fake?" Gohan replies, hopefully.

Videl's expression doesn't change. "No, Gohan. When most people see someone pinned a fake tail on their pants, their first response is _not _'my tail grew back!'" Gohan sighs.

—

"You know," Gohan says while looking into the camera, "I could have sworn we had this whole alien race conversation before now. Like right about when we started dating. What did she think? When I went Super Saiyan, I dyed my hair from black to blonde really fast? Okay, Videl."

—

"Of course I didn't think he dyed his hair! I just thought it was a condition or something! I've heard them talking about Saiyans before, but I just hadn't put two and two together. It's not like Gohan being a member of this so-called alien race was my first guess."

—

"Videl, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Gohan says to her. "It didn't seem that big a deal since I had already told you more about me and my past than I have told anyone else."

Videl smiles at him and grabs his hand. "Oh, Gohan," Her expression darkens, and she grips his fingers tighter. "If you ever keep secrets from me again. We. Are. Over."

—

"I think Videl's a lot like Chi-Chi," Goku says to the camera. "Not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

—

"I still don't know who's idea it was to pin the tail on me," Gohan narrows his eyes. "but if I had to guess I'd say it was Krillin."

—

"I'm not sure who the person is that came up with this idea, but they are a genius! I'm mad I didn't think of it first," Krillin says while laughing.

—

Goten snickers softly into his hands while looking into the camera. Next to him is Trunks who whispers into the camera, "We got the fake tail at a costume store and pinned it on Gohan while he was sleeping to see what he'd do. Having Videl there made it even better!"

—

Piccolo eventually returns with a respectable time of just under an hour. He is soaking wet when he comes back and dries off with a kiai on the edge of the Lookout before handing the radar and the five-star dragonball to Bulma.

—

"Never again," he hisses in the direction of the camera and goes into one of the various buildings.

—

"Okay," Bulma says. "Next up, Krillin and Yamcha." The two men look at each other and drag their feet toward Bulma to get the radar.

"Here's to beating Goku and Vegeta," Yamcha says devoid of enthusiasm.

"Here here," Krillin replies and follows him off the lookout.

—

"Sometimes, I don't even know why we bother," Yamcha mutters to the cameraman. "It seems like if you can't make you're hair go blonde when you're angry, you don't even matter."

—

"18 said if we actually manage to win, she won't continue to push the move out of Master Roshi's house," Krillin says. "Shows how much confidence she has in me."

—

18 raises an eyebrow at the camera. "Oh, we're definitely moving out of the pervert's home either way. I just didn't want Krillin to be last."

—

Goten and Trunks sit together inside one of the buildings on the Lookout. Their heads are together, and they are conspiring quietly.

"So, I'd say Operation: Monkey Tail was a success." Trunks kindly punches Goten on the shoulder.

Goten nods. "Yeah, it worked perfectly. Now we just need something else to do." They sit in silence until Trunks abruptly stands up, an idea forming in his head.

—

Mr. Satan rejoins the main group, sweat visible on his brow. "I just finished over one thousand push-ups, and I feel like I have more energy than I started with " Everyone rolls their eyes at his words and continue their soft conversations while waiting for Yamcha and Krillin to return.

Trunks runs towards them, a look of fear on his face. "Everyone hurry! Goten needs your help!" He doesn't wait for them, and runs back where he came from to assist his friend. The Z-fighters and cameramen follow rapidly behind.

When they approach the large, open room they are shocked to find Goten on one side facing a very alive-looking Cell on the other side. 18 takes one step inside, shakes her head, and walks back outside with Marron.

—

"My mom's been working on holographic technology recently. You can do all sorts of things with it. It's kinda' hard to tell the difference between the holograms and something that's alive," Trunks says grinning into the camera.

—

Bulma takes one look at Cell, trades a look with her son, and speaks up first, "I would be scared, but we're lucky to have the person who already defeated you the first time here with us." Gohan nods his head and takes a step forward when Bulma says, "Hercule Satan." Gohan falters and turns toward Bulma, confusion the only thing in his expression.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Goku asks her.

"Just wait and see," she says under her breath so only Goku can hear. "Mr. Satan, I believe this is your fight." Mr. Satan looks at her and swallows.

"I- I'm not sure now is the right time for me to step in," he tells her. Cell's attention turns to Mr. Satan.

"Gohan!" Videl whispers urgently and pulls on his shirt. "I don't know what Bulma is doing, but my dad can't go up against a reincarnated version of Cell."

Gohan furrows his brow and says, "I don't know either, but there's something off about him. I can't sense his energy at all."

Cell starts to charge towards, Mr. Satan and Gohan doesn't wait to turn Super Saiyan. Before Cell reaches his target, Gohan launches a ki blast into Cell's chest. The blast goes through with no resistance, and the image of Cell fades out of existence. The blast explodes when it hits the opposite wall leaving a large hole. When the dust clears Goten and Trunks are nowhere to be found.

—

"Okay, so I am the delivery boy from the Cell Games. So what?" Gohan crosses his arms over his chest looking defiantly into the camera. "And maybe I was the one who did kill Cell seven years ago. It doesn't mean anything. Other than the fact that you've been worshipping the wrong man for seven years. But this time, I swear you guys have got it right. Mr. Satan definitely defeated Majin Buu." The corners of Gohan's mouth start to tilt up. "I can't even say that with a straight face."

—

A couple minutes after everyone has cleared out of the dusty building, Krillin and Yamcha arrive, the one-star dragonball in tow. Their time is about an hour and a half when they hand off the ball and radar to Bulma. Other than Yamcha's shirt looking disheveled, the two do not look much worse for the wear.

"So," Krillin begins, "did we miss anything?"

"Not much," Bulma replies, shrugging.

"Guess it's our turn," Videl says collecting the radar from Bulma. "Let's go Gohan!"

—

"I bet they forget about the dragonball and never come back," Yamcha says to the camera and wiggles his eyebrows. "Gohan may seem like a pure-hearted kid, but inside that teenage boy is a teenage-boy brain that thinks only about teenage-boy things."

—

Twenty minutes later, Gohan returns. He is panting and hands over the seven-star dragonball and radar to Bulma without saying anything. She delivers it to Goten and Trunks who whoop and leap off the edge of the lookout.

"Pretty impressive, Gohan," She says patting his back. "Here I was thinking that you and Videl were going to find a spot to get-it-on and forget about the contest." Bulma misses Gohan's very red cheeks as she looks down to check her watch. "Twenty minutes is the new record. Videl made you fly as fast as you could, didn't she?"

"We were already way ahead of Piccolo's time when we found it," Gohan responds, cheeks still flushed. "She just wanted to make it as hard as possible for Goten and Trunks to win. She gets really competitive sometimes."

Videl arrives a few minutes later. Before she can go find Gohan, Gotenks arrives behind her. "Ha! I win!" he says in his eerie combination of Goten and Trunks's voices. Goku gives Gotenks a thumbs-up as he passes.

—

"It's great that they decided to use the technique that I taught them to get the fastest time," Goku says to the cameraman, he looks around him for a couple seconds. "Speaking of time, I should probably get back home soon or Chi-Chi will_ actually_ refuse to serve me dinner. She's only done that once, and forced me to sit and watch while she and Gohan ate all the food. That was absolutely the worst torture I have ever experienced."

—

"This game is rigged!" Videl grumbles and goes to find her boyfriend. Gotenks hands Bulma the four-star ball and holds on to the Dragon Radar.

"I win, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, you win by about five minutes or so," Bulma says while looking at her watch. "Congratulations! Now, you can go find the last dragonball!"

—

"I know what she said, but I was hoping the prize would be a little more fun than it was," Goten says to the camera. "I thought that I'd get at least a new toy."

—

"We found the dragonball lying in plain sight on some grassy field," Trunks says looking towards the ground. He lifts his head up and stares straight at the camera. "Somehow I thought looking for dragonballs was going to be more exciting."

—

"I had to wrestle the dragonball from the jaws of some huge dog that had turned it into a chew toy! And it bit me!" Yamcha pulls up his sleeve and points to his arm which has a very red teeth marks on it. "It stopped bleeding a while ago, but I'm slightly worried about the possibility of rabies. But that's not fatal, is it? Is it?"

—

Goten and Trunks arrive back on the Lookout to see only Bulma waiting for them. "Where is everybody?" Goten asks.

"Krillin, 18, and Marron went home. And your father went home to go apologize to Chi-Chi," Bulma replies. "Everyone else is eating right now."

"Ooooh! Food!" Both of the boys say simultaneously and run off into the buildings leaving the last dragonball and the radar. Bulma smiles and gathers the dragonballs into a bag, following the two children.

—

"Am I happy that I settled down with Vegeta?" Bulma asks the cameraman. "Yeah, I think I am. I'm living the dream right now. I get to build all sorts of new technology on a daily basis, and I have a family that I get to see at home and at work. Throw in some explosions and other crazy kinds of antics, and you basically have my life. Give or take occasional run-ins with people who want to destroy the planet."

—

When everyone has finished eating, they all gather on the most open part of the Lookout. Bulma empties the bag she was using to hold the dragonballs and steps back. The air seems laced with anticipation. She nods to Dende who stands directly in front of the seven dragonballs.

"Goten, Trunks," Dende says, glancing over, "since you two won the competition, you guys can call the dragon."

The two grin at each other and yell, "Arise, Shenlong!"

The dragonballs start glowing as the sky immediately darkens. Light arcs out from each of the dragonballs and connects in the center where it starts to form the body of the eternal dragon.

On one side of Shenlong, Videl stands holding onto one of Gohan's hands while her father cowers behind them both.

—

"Believe it or not this is the first time I'm going to see the dragon," Mr. Satan says into the camera.

—

When the dragon fully appears it says in a low rumbling voice, "You who have summoned me, I will grant you any one wish. What is it your greatest desire?"

Dende answers the Dragon, "We wish that anyone who was not directly involved with Majin Buu or who does not know the true nature of Majin Buu's defeat would not remember anything relating to Majin Buu or his actions six months ago."

—

"It took me ages to finalize the wording of the wish with everyone," Dende says. "And if, by chance, some random human on the other side of the world ends up remembering who Majin Buu is, good for him! Well . . . not really. I think even _I _might be better off if I didn't remember what happened with Majin Buu."

—

The dragon's eyes glow briefly and each of the cameramen behind the Z-fighter's faces go blank for a second. "Your wish has been granted" are its final words as the sky turns blue and the dragon disappears. The dragonballs separate and blast themselves across the planet.

"Uh, guys?" Yamcha says looking around at the hopelessly confused cameramen. "I don't think we thought this one all the way through. How exactly are we gonna' get these guys off the Lookout?"

—

"I feel like, when this is all over," Gohan says to the camera that has been abandoned on its tripod by one of the aimlessly wandering cameramen, "we might be able to say that maybe having a meeting at the buffet wasn't the worst idea we've had."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is what happens when I watch too many episodes of The Office in a row. Not sure when my next story will come out, inspiration is a fickle thing. Please review and thanks again!


End file.
